This invention is generally related to computer database systems and more particularly to a database system that is invoked by means of an operating system command.
Some commands are inherent in the operating system of any computer. Typically, such commands have the advantage of simplicity, ease of entry by the user, and high speed of execution by the computer. However, operating system commands can perform only relatively simple functions and have not been suitable for more complex operations such as managing a database.
Some users require advanced database capabilities that can only be satisfied by, and that justify the relatively high cost of, a commercial database management system. Examples of such commercial database systems are "Paradox" and "dBASE", manufactured by Borland International, and "Access", manufactured by Microsoft Corporation. These commercial systems typically must be running in the background or sometimes even the foreground, demanding computation resources, memory resources and the like from the host computer.
Many computer users do not need the capabilities of a commercial database system. Such users would prefer to avoid the high purchase price of such systems as well as the demands they place on computer system resources. Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively simple and low-cost way to manage a database that uses only simple commands and that does not tie up computer system resources.